The Promise of the Heart
by elgaladangel
Summary: In the far past, Endymion and Selenity are on two different planets, and barely know of each other's existence. Here's MY version of how they first got together and battled the first evil force-in an unexpected form.
1. The Betrothal?

Prince Endymion of Earth sighed and pushed a raven-black lock of hair out of his face as he looked out of the carriage window at the pretty countryside of the Moon. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to be there- anyplace was better than his home, with all those people fawning over him. But the reason he had come was unpleasant.  
  
He had come to get married.  
  
Well, not exactly. But he WAS betrothed-to the Tenth Planet Princess who was riding beside him in the carriage, her pretty face framed by brown curls. Lady Libidia was pretty and kind, but was ditzy and not very intelligent, and certainly not first on his list as a bride. But his mother and father had insisted, probably because of the warnings of war that were starting to spread across the galaxy. Warnings of evil. Of a terrible menace, Metallia, and her servant, Beryl.  
  
Endymion frowned. Rumors were one thing, but Queen Serenity of the Moon seemed to take them seriously. She had ordered all princes and princesses to find matches, and soon. Ruling couples were stronger than individuals.  
  
A cold hand suddenly grabbed his. Endymion looked up into the smiling face of Libidia. "Endy, honey, you look too depressed! Relax! Enjoy this. After all, it's the last visit of our pilgrimage to the other nine planets! Then we can go home and get married."  
  
Endymion weakly smiled at her, hiding his disgust at her happiness. Relax. That was it. Ignore the huge threat bearing down on them and chill. Yep, that was it exactly.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess Selenity stormed out onto her balcony that adjoined her bedroom. She gazed out over the city, fighting the two emotions raging in her: sorrow and anger.  
  
Her mother-Queen Serenity- had made the proclamation of ruling couples official, so any complaints she had were all for nothing. The law had come at a terrible time, as she had just had her heart broken by her now ex- boyfriend.  
  
Her mother and her friends had all said the same thing, to the effect, "There are plenty of fish in the sea, don't spend all your time moping over a lost one!"  
  
Selenity sighed. They didn't understand. He had felt so right-but it didn't matter now. He was gone. Like all the others.  
  
Half-consciously she brushed a long pigtails aside and stared down at busy streets. Vaguely she remembered an entourage from Earth was coming in an hour or so-but she could change before then. Right now she wanted to do something fun.  
  
A childish sparkle back in her eyes, she went to her wardrobe to find the most peasant like clothes she could.  
  
* * *  
  
On the busy streets of the city surrounding the Moon Palace, Endymion sighed.  
  
Damnit, he thought. I am so bored!  
  
Libidia had insisted on seeing the "cute little bazaars" on the city streets to look for a scarf in a shade of blue that probably didn't even exist. Now he was standing in the middle of a busy street while his mother and his fiancée oohed and ahhed over dresses, feeling rather stupid. He suspected it was probably because she wanted to take as much time as possible to get to the Palace-the rumor was she and the Moon Princess didn't get along quite as well as the others. As a matter of fact, Libidia didn't get along with ANY of the Planet Princesses well, but she seemed to have a special relationship with the Moon Princess, what was her name now- Selenity, that was it. Selenity had a reputation all her own, including the hint that she enjoyed fighting more than being a princess. The very idea was somewhat ridiculous, but it was the same of all the other Planet Princesses. Only Libidia seemed to stick to the uniform standards of ladyship. Which was probably why his parents chose her in the first place.  
  
A shout from nearby caused him to turn, one hand automatically dropping to the holt of his sword concealed under his cloak.  
  
A few shops away, under a dusty canopy, a rough, mean looking man had grabbed someone in a muddy brown cloak. He was trying to pull whoever it was towards him. The cloaked figure struggled violently.  
  
Endymion sighed. Great. At home on Earth he had to be a non-stop defender, now he had to be one on the Moon too. Perfect. As if he didn't have anything better to do.  
  
Still, it was better than standing around trying to blend in with commoners while Libidia exclaimed over the smallest of jewelry.  
  
He started to make his way through the crowds, drawing his sword ever so slightly. He had almost reached the two when suddenly, he stopped in awe.  
  
The cloaked figure had grabbed the tramp's wrist and twisted it around, forcing him to the ground. It was done with ease, almost jauntily.  
  
Sweat broke out on Endymion's forehead. Whatever the cloaked person was, he didn't want to tangle with it.  
  
Letting go of the man's hand, the figure started to walk away. The tramp sprang up again, bellowing. In his hand was the longest knife Endymion had ever seen, and its edge was wicked sharp.  
  
He shouted a warning. The cloaked figure turned in time to see the man jab at him. Endymion waited for the worst.  
  
But instead of being hit, the figure dodged, then pushed the man's wrist up and caught his elbow. Bending it, he pulled it up and completely flipped the tramp.  
  
Then a silver dagger was embedded in the ground by the tramp's head. Endymion was just close enough to hear the figure say, "I would love to jam this thing right through your heart, you bastard. Now you can either melt back into the crowds and make me forget I ever met you, or I can continue and rearrange your insides."  
  
The tramp didn't think twice. The second the cloaked one stood up, he took off down the dusty streets.  
  
The figure spat in disgust on the ground, then turned around and looked at Endymion.  
  
A small breeze flicked up, blowing back the hood the slightest bit. A silver lock of hair flew out. The person's hand came up and quickly concealed it again. Silver eyes shone out at Endymion through the hood's darkness.  
  
Then figure turned, and disappeared into the crowds.  
  
More coming soon. 


	2. An Awkward Meeting

Chapter Two: At the Palace  
  
Selenity flung herself against her bedroom door, closing it with a slam. She tried to slow her breathing and wipe some of the dust out of her hair.  
  
She knew that evil lurked everywhere, but on the Moon Palace's very streets! When the tramp had started to follow her, shadowing her for purposes immediately obvious, she had been frightened. But training as a Sailor Senshi never failed her, though how he had seen through her disguise was another mystery.  
  
But then.  
  
She had thought one good knockdown would deal with someone like that. It hadn't, but someone had warned her.  
  
She pursed her soft lips and tried to remember who.  
  
A raven-haired man with eyes as deep and dark as the night sky walked into her mind. Her heart beat more than slightly faster. That was right. He had warned her of her adversary and his attack.  
  
Had saved her life, probably.  
  
A yell broke through her daydream. "Selenity! Hey, meatballs, are you sleeping in there?"  
  
Rei, Selenity thought affectionately. She smiled as she opened the door and her dark-haired friend walked in.  
  
Rei sized her up, eyeing the muddy brown cloak and dusty hair. "You've been out in the streets again."  
  
Selenity blushed, then straightened. "And what if I have? It'll be my city someday, and the best way to rule over it is to learn of its people. My people."  
  
Rei grinned. "Just thought I'd let you know the entourage from Earth will be here in about ten minutes."  
  
Panic seized Selenity. "Ten minutes?! Oh, damn it! I'm not even half-way ready!"  
  
"Better get so." Rei said, looking at her friend in obvious amusement. "And, Selenity-please, please, please do not go out in that cloak, okay?"  
  
Despite her predicament, Selenity grinned. "All right, Rei. I'll wear something that my mother won't kill me for."  
  
Rei winked, then left her.  
  
Selenity sighed, then hurried over to her wardrobe closet to sort through her dresses.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion sighed impatiently. Libidia and one of her ladies-in-waiting were chattering non-stop beside him. He wished he could just turn down the volume on her squeaky voice just so he could stop and think a moment.  
  
The image of the cloaked figure kept flitting back into his mind. Something about him was bothering him. The person had seemed normal enough, aside from the fact he had flipped someone over his shoulder with some very cool moves. But his mind kept jogging at it, kept showing the lock of silver hair and burning eyes.  
  
Just when all the pieces had almost come together in his mind-  
  
"Endy, honey! It's time! We're about to be announced to the most powerful woman in the galaxy!" Libidia screeched, sinking her nails into his arm.  
  
Endymion gave her a tight smile. "By all means, let us proceed." Inwardly he cursed. He had almost had the answer.  
  
A page blew a horn loudly. Endymion jumped, then glanced around self- consciously.  
  
"Presenting Her Majesty, Ruler of the Solar System, Queen Serenity!" A herald announced loudly.  
  
Endymion clapped with all the other members in his party as two curtains opposite them were pulled apart.  
  
A tall, thin, and richly curved woman stepped out and smiled graciously. Endymion blinked at her lavender hair that was pulled back into an unusual style-two buns with long pigtails coming down from them-but chose not to comment. The Queen was very pretty, certainly, but years of wisdom and experience had turned her face from radiant beauty to serene intelligence.  
  
"That's her?" Libidia asked from beside him. "I thought she was supposed to be lovely. She's not that-"  
  
"Libidia, honey, SHUT UP!" Endymion hissed before smiling at Serenity. "Your Majesty." He lowered himself into a bow.  
  
Serenity inclined her head. "Prince Endymion of Earth. I'm pleased to finally meet you at last. Your father's unfortunate death is a tragic loss to all the planets. We grieve with you."  
  
Endymion nodded his thanks.  
  
A side door suddenly banged loudly open. Someone-a girl-stumbled in. "Oh drat it." She muttered. "Mum? Mum, have they arrived yet? I wanted to ask-" She stuttered to a halt and stared around at the entourage. "Well, I guess they are here." She said, after a moment's pause.  
  
For a second, Endymion wondered if his heart had stopped beating. This girl was gorgeous. Silver hair was pulled back into the same style as her mother's, and tumbled all the way to her knees. The girl's body was slender but amply curved, and her skin was the color of pale peach blossoms. Her eyes, however, were what held him rigid-they were a smoky gray, a piercing silver that he felt was stripping his skin away even as she looked at him.  
  
The Queen sighed. "Prince Endymion, Lady Libidia-may I present my daughter, Selenity?"  
  
Selenity curtsied slightly, wobbling a bit as she did so. The frank gaze of the young man opposite her was both embarrassing and aggravating. She wished he wouldn't ogle at her like she was some kind of a unique toy. There was no mistaking Libidia, that prissy bitch. She obviously still thought she was top Princess in the galaxy.  
  
As she came up from the curtsy, her eyes locked onto the man's eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Dark locks of hair were framed about his face in a tousled manner. His body was tanned and muscular. Those eyes, whose gaze had previously aggravated her, now froze her in place with their sea-deep blue.  
  
He's the man on the street, she suddenly realized. The one who saved me.  
  
Nervously she broke their eye-contact. If he recognized her, she was in trouble. Princesses weren't supposed to go out and mingle among commoners.  
  
Endymion felt a twinge of annoyance when the beautiful princess broke their eye link. He had seen a flash of fright in her eyes before she turned away. It puzzled him.  
  
As her mother began to congratulate Libidia on her betrothal, Selenity felt the man's-he had to be the prince of Earth-eyes on her. Studying her. She didn't like it. Trying to fake nonchalance, she brushed a lock of silver hair out of her face.  
  
Endymion suddenly focused on her hair. Silver. How many silver haired people did you meet every day?  
  
"You!" He said, louder than he meant to. "You're the person from the street!"  
  
Silence fell as everyone's eyes turned on her. Selenity felt her cheeks go bright red. "Damn it." She muttered.  
  
"Selenity!" Her mother sighed in exasperation. "Were you out in the city again?"  
  
Selenity didn't reply. She just glared at Endymion angrily. Tattletale. Why'd he have to go and ruin her fun time?  
  
Endymion saw the anger in her smoky eyes. It made him lose his breath for a moment. Then, a smirk formed at the corners of his mouth. So, she had been planning to hide that from her mother. Sly vixen.  
  
As her mother began admonishing her, and Libidia and her lady-in-waiting began hissing remarks at each other, he let his eyes rove boldly over her. Her saw her eyes widen, then narrow in undisguised rage.  
  
Selenity felt trapped. That bastard. How dare he treat her like a doll? Like a work of art? Angrily, she bared her teeth at him and growled softly.  
  
Endymion only grinned wider. It was rather amusing that this woman who had nearly killed a man minutes before was now being yelled at by her mother. He gave her a satisfied look.  
  
Selenity bit back a cry of anger.  
  
A vase across the hall suddenly pick itself up and hurdled through the air at  
  
Endymion. He drew his sword and sliced it in half just in time.  
  
"Selenity!" Her mother scolded as Earth's people stared at her, wide-eyed. "No psychic powers to harm or alarm our guests!" She wagged a finger at her daughter.  
  
Selenity growled, then turned around and dramatically exited through the same door she had come.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. "Please pardon her." She said to the buzzing Earth group. "She's so feisty nowadays, don't know what's gotten into her."  
  
As the Earth royals surrounded the Queen with questions, someone slipped away from the group, and headed up the same staircase that Princess Selenity had gone. 


	3. The Princesses' Secret

Selenity managed to get half way up the stairs before leaning back and closing her eyes and letting her anger run its course. "That jerk. Bastard. He ruined my plot and gotten me in trouble." Frustrated, she pounded her fists against the wall.  
  
"Is it my fault I want to be a good ruler?!" She shrieked. "I have to learn about my people to rule them! I don't want to be some hoity-toity excuse for a Queen that sits on her throne all day and makes decisions for her people's welfare without even knowing them and what they want!"  
  
Selenity dropped her head against the wall, sorrow numbing her rage. "I'm so pathetic." She said softly. "Here Libidia's gone and gotten herself a husband-that evil prissy bitch- and I've just been dumped the umpteenth time. Perfect. Stupid new marriage law."  
  
Anger in her again, Selenity spread her arms wide. "Why do I need to get married?!" She shouted to the silent halls. She turned and started to jog up the stairs again, muttering, "Maybe it's better if I just don't fall in love after hall."  
  
Had she been paying closer attention, Selenity would have heard the sigh of agreement that echoed through the hall. A few stairs below and around a bend, Endymion had crouched and been listening to her outrage. He couldn't help but admire the obvious passion she felt about being a good ruler. The only thing Libidia really had a passion for was talking. That, and being annoying.  
  
"She's right." He muttered, hearing Libidia's call. "Why do we have to get married at all?"  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was festive that night, and in a long banquet hall that the Queen happily announced would also be where were to be wed. Endymion said nothing at this, just glanced at Libidia's beaming face, and then looked down the table to where Selenity and her friends were sitting.  
  
She looked-radiant. The Princess of Venus had obviously made a funny comment, and she was smiling and laughing a little. The grin seemed to light up the room far more than the chandeliers far overhead.  
  
At his side, Libidia dug her elbow into him. He jumped, then looked down at her. "Yes?"  
  
She sighed and leaning against him, wrapping her arm around his like a boa constrictor. "Isn't it so romantic, Endy? In less than a week, we'll be married!"  
  
Endymion smiled down at her, slightly queasy. Less than a week? Is that all he had left to be a bachelor?  
  
He glanced down the table at Selenity. Well, last week or not, he was going to enjoy himself here.  
  
Selenity was in discussion with Venus on the best way to flirt with a guy (using curves or personality) when a prickle started at the back of her neck. She turned and saw Endymion watching her closely. A blush spread up her face, then a welcome anger roared through her veins. She clenched her fists, and one hand dropped to a dagger she kept hidden in her dress.  
  
Endymion saw this gesture of defiance, and smiled to himself.  
  
"What's that mule face looking at?" Libidia said, loud enough for him and all the princesses to hear but not loud enough for the adults at the head of the table. "Honestly, she thinks she's so pretty and smart. Why can't she get a guy, then?"  
  
Selenity clearly heard this. Red swarmed in front of her eyes. Her muscles were tensed like a spring, ready to pounce and rip the throat out of that smug little bitch on the other side of the table.  
  
Princess Jupiter saw this. She grabbed Selenity's left arm and held it to the table, while on her other side Venus grabbed the right arm.  
  
"Let me go." Selenity whispered, grounding her teeth. "I'm going to kill her, I don't need my weapons. I-kill-her-with-my-very-own-hands-"  
  
"Selenity!" Jupiter hissed. She forced her friend's silver eyes to meet hers. "Listen to me!" She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "If you want to get revenge, do it in a way you won't get caught!"  
  
Selenity stared at her before a slow smile crept over her face. She turned her head back to the smirking Libidia and Endymion, and concentrated.  
  
Libidia was just picking up her wine glass. She said to Endymion, "I hope they have selection seats at our wedding. We can't have those witches seating up near us-"  
  
The glass in her hand suddenly exploded. Libidia shrieked and fell backward as wine sprayed everywhere, completely ruining her choice gown. Endymion spluttered slightly as a good amount hit his armor. He glared down the table to the laughing princesses.  
  
Selenity saw this look. She raised her glass to him. "Touché, monsieur." She murmured, smiling at Endymion.  
  
For a moment, Endymion wondered if he should use his own powers to tip the glass over on her. Then, to every princesses' surprise, he laughed, shook his head, then sat back down in his seat.  
  
Selenity frowned. That was an unexpected move. What was he planning?  
  
"I don't like that!" Saturn whispered from down the table a little. "He's supposed to get revenge on you now for freaking Libidia. What's his game?"  
  
"Wish I knew." Selenity said, smiling at the small, dark-haired princess.  
  
Down the table, Pluto tensed, then whispered, "Don't look now, but his revenge's coming at you at about one hundred miles an hour!"  
  
Selenity glanced up. Libidia was charged down the row of seats, screeching unintelligible words.  
  
The meaning of the yells were clear enough, though. Selenity jumped to her feet, curtsied to the staring elder rulers, and promptly started to high- tail it out of there.  
  
"Shit." She muttered as Libidia zoomed after her. All that girl did was flirt and talk. How the heck did she run so fast?  
  
She sighed in relief as she neared the huge oak doors that had been a gift from Earth a hundred years ago. Perfect. Just a few more steps.  
  
Before she reached it, however, the two huge doors exploded.  
  
Fragments of wood and glass flew everywhere. From behind her, Libidia shrieked, this time in fright. Selenity dodged a few larger pieces and flung her self to the side, hand going to a small locket hidden just beneath the folds of her neckline.  
  
Endymion's heart had stopped for an instant when the door had exploded right before Selenity and Libidia. Libidia had ran backwards like a shot, but Selenity was gone. Vanished.  
  
Why was his heart still in his throat? Libidia was safe. Nothing to worry about.  
  
He closed his eyes as senses surged in him. Wait, something was wrong. His inner sight pinpointed something coming in at the door. Some evil, dark thing.  
  
He opened his eyes, and sharply caught his breath.  
  
A thing-twelve feet tall at least-was standing in the doorway. It looked- somewhat-humanoid, but the resemblance only went so far as the head's shape. How many human's had burning red eyes and fangs? Or, for that matter, had enough muscles to knock those two huge doors off their hinges?  
  
The thing roared, scaly green body poised to attack. Endymion threw one arm in front of a sobbing Libidia and prepared to draw his sword.  
  
The creature bellowed and jumped twenty feet onto the middle of the marble table. Food flew everywhere. Endymion flew backwards, holding a sobbing Libidia to him. The beast growled, and raised a gigantic claw.  
  
A loud female voice shouted from the end of the hall, "Hold it, youma!"  
  
The creature-the youma-turned slowly around. Endymion desperately tried to peer around it.  
  
From one of the high windows above the hall, the voice said, "I am the defender of love and the champion of justice, righter of wrongs and I triumph over evil."  
  
I know that voice, Endymion thought.  
  
The owner of the voice leapt down and landed gracefully on her feet. She glared icily at the strange creature. "You're a very rude monster, you know. I'm Sailor Moon, and I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
The creature was not impressed. It roared and charged her. Endymion's stomach somersaulted.  
  
The girl dodged as easily as if she were doing nothing more interesting than playing hopscotch.  
  
The youma tried to stop, but its momentum carried it forward through the gaping doorway that still had leftover debris from the doors hanging off it.  
  
The girl-Sailor Moon- looked at Endymion. He noted with some interest her burning silver eyes had turned a delicious sapphire blue. "Are you all right?"  
  
Endymion nodded, lurching to his feet. "Thank you-Selenity."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened, then narrowed. "So I guess this isn't much of a disguise."  
  
Endymion shook his head. "Even with your eyes changed. I mean, how many people have silver hair?" He eyed the senshi fuku. "Skirt's a bit short, isn't it?"  
  
Sailor Moon angrily stuck her tongue out at him. "You're a disgrace."  
  
Endymion chuckled.  
  
The youma had recovered now. It bellowed, causing Libidia to squeak and faint. Endymion tried to support his weight with a collapsed girl on him, and failed. He fell down with an "Oomph!"  
  
It was Sailor Moon's turn to snort in amusement. "Oh, THAT was graceful."  
  
"Look out!" Endymion yelled, choosing to ignore her comment and pointing at the youma that loomed up behind her, ready to slam its weight down on her.  
  
Sailor Moon turned, and looked up at it. The youma screeched a triumphant cry.  
  
"Oh, shut up." The strange Selenity said crossly. "Moon Tiara ACTION!"  
  
The giant creature screeched again, this time in pain, as the girl's tiara turned into a brilliant white glowing disc and hit it right in the stomach. It wailed a death cry, and crumbled into dust.  
  
Sailor Moon dusted herself up, and stared at the pile of dust. "I always hate doing this inside. It always makes a mess."  
  
Endymion wondered if she was laughing at him. He shifted onto his feet, holding Libidia unsteadily. She moaned slightly as her eyelids fluttered open. Her brown eyes locked on his face. "Oh-Endy!" She screeched, sounding somewhat like the youma. She threw her arms around his neck and got him in a strangle-hold.  
  
"Ooof-Libidia!" Endymion protested, trying to loosen her hold a little. "Honey, please! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You protected me!" Libidia murmured, grabbing him harder.  
  
Sailor Moon chuckled again. Endymion shot her a death glare. She blew him a sarcastic kiss.  
  
Several more figures charged through the ruined doorway.  
  
"Oh, darn it, we missed the fight, didn't we?" A girl with auburn hair and green fuku asked.  
  
"Yes, by a few minutes, Jupiter!" Sailor Moon snapped. "Honestly, I had to kill it all by myself!"  
  
Endymion blinked. "You're Princess Jupiter?"  
  
The girl turned and looked at him. "Yeah.and?"  
  
"It's just-your hair was green at dinner." Endymion said, curiosity overcoming embarrassment.  
  
"We change a little in our soldier forms." A girl in a blue fuku said kindly. "I'm Mercury."  
  
Endymion nodded. "I could tell that. Your hair's still blue."  
  
A red-fuku soldier giggled. "So you actually took care of one yourself instead of being late to a fight, eh, Selenity? Now you know how it feels to kick butt on your own!"  
  
"Shut it, Mars." Moon said grouchily.  
  
Something landed hard on Endymion's head. He yelped and brushed at it, but it was already gone. He glared around. "All right, who hit me?"  
  
Sailor Moon stood up and glared back at him. "No one hit you. You just were used as a landing pad by Luna."  
  
Endymion groaned as he noticed the smug-looking black cat with a crescent moon symbol on its forehead in Sailor Moon's arms. "That stupid cat's going to pay."  
  
"I most certainly will not." The cat said snootily.  
  
Endymion stared at it. "It can TALK?!"  
  
Libidia sat up, sniffing. "What did you say, Endy?"  
  
Sailor Moon grinned at the look on Endymion's face. "Well, of course SHE talks. Why else would she be one of our most valued advisors?"  
  
Libidia eyed the cat in Selenity's arms before letting out a little, fake- sounding sneeze. "I'm allergic to cats. Take it away."  
  
Luna eyed her. "Young lady, that was the fakest sneeze I've ever heard, and I've heard quite a few from Selenity here."  
  
Libidia gasped. "You can TALK?!?!"  
  
All the Senshi stared at her a moment.  
  
"She's an idiot." Venus finally whispered.  
  
"Baka." Mars agreed.  
  
"No name-calling now, girls!" Luna said sharply. "We need to explain what's happening to our-guests-here."  
  
Endymion stared hard at Luna. "You mean why that creature attacked and where it came from?"  
  
Luna's eyes suddenly seemed mirror-like and ancient. "Oh, by the time this is over, that's going to be the least on your minds. You're going to wish you never asked."  
  
"We're not scared." He said sharply.  
  
Luna nodded. "You will be. You will be." 


	4. A Strange Past

1 Chapter Four  
  
"For perhaps as long as there have been people on the Moon and Earth and our other planets, there have been Senshi to protect them." Luna said, delicately washing her face. The entire group of Endymion, Libidia, and the Senshi had moved into a private room off the main hall. Artemis was there as well, having come in to find Luna and given Libidia a fresh screeching attack.  
  
"Have the Senshi always been young girls?" Endymion asked.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Selenity asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"It is tradition that they are the princess of each planet." Luna said loudly, hoping to deter an argument. "If the planet happens to have a prince, then the other planets work harder to make up for that one."  
  
"So the princes can't help at all?" Endymion inquired. Artemis and Luna nodded.  
  
"I always knew you were worthless." Selenity remarked.  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow at her. Libidia scowled.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Rei asked at her side, jabbing her with an elbow.  
  
"Like that prissy little wimp could ever hurt me?" Selenity asked scathingly. "Puh-lease."  
  
"Look-Usagi." Rei said, using her friend's pet name. "Just don't provoke her. If our suspicions are confirmed, then-"  
  
"Then what?" Endymion asked, deliberately intruding on the conversation he had been overhearing.  
  
Selenity looked angrily at him. "You're a rude eavesdropper, you know that, right?"  
  
Endymion smiled loftily at her.  
  
"Will you all PLEASE stop acting like juveniles?!" Luna broke in angrily, stopping Selenity from smacking Endymion upside the head. "This is very serious!! We need to explain what's going on to these two!"  
  
Selenity sat back down, scowling.  
  
"Does this all have something to do with Metallia?" Endymion asked quietly.  
  
Selenity stiffened slightly in her seat at the mention of the name.  
  
"Yes." Artemis said, nodding his head. "This all has to do with Metallia."  
  
"What is she?"  
  
"An embodiment of evil." Ami said quietly from her place on the other side of Rei.. "Very strong, very powerful, and almost completely indestructible."  
  
"A demon that lives off of human life energy." Setsuna said, pursing her lips in thought.  
  
"She's like a black hole of energy." Michiru, the Neptunian Princess, said from her quiet corner next to Princess Haruka.  
  
"And right now she's starting to suck all the energy of the universe, starting with us and our planet system." Selenity finished, rubbing her forehead with one pearly hand. "If we don't stop her now, our entire universe is going to perish."  
  
There was a stunned silence from Endymion and Libidia.  
  
"And I thought these were silly rumors." Endymion muttered finally.  
  
"They are our most important truths." Selenity said quietly.  
  
He looked up at her. "Who are you, really?" He asked softly.  
  
There was a long pause as she gazed at him, smoky eyes seeming to see right through him. A tingling sensation went through him.  
  
"I am the leader of the Senshi for this generation." Selenity said finally.  
  
"She has quite a lot of power, in other words." Princess Ami said, jumping in and ruining the mysterious moment.  
  
Endymion felt a sudden surge of relief. "Can you fight Metallia, then, if you're so powerful?"  
  
Selenity snorted. "Are you kidding? She'd atomize me before you could say 'Moon Tiara Stardust'!"  
  
Endymion felt crushed. He sat back in his seat, misery and dread starting to drain his energy. "No hope at all." He muttered. "No hope, no hope, no hope…"  
  
It was funny how just a little depressing thought could drain him of so much energy, he thought sadly. In fact, he wondered if he could even move anymore…  
  
"Endymion, move!" Selenity suddenly yelled sharply.  
  
Endymion jumped as she leapt through the air, knocking him and the chair he was sitting in backwards. She landed on his chest. He tinted slightly.  
  
Selenity completely ignored him. She scrambled off him as fast as possible and hurtled at the balcony just behind him.  
  
The other princesses leapt up. Libidia squeaked as she tried to pull Endymion off the ground and ended up flat on her back. Endymion stared out at the balcony, trying to catch a glimpse of where Selenity had gone.  
  
There were sounds of a scuffle, then a high-pitched screech and a puff of smoke resounded in the air.  
  
Selenity came back in the room, grimly brushing herself off. "Next time you start feeling so soporific, TELL someone." She ordered Endymion tensely.  
  
"Soporific? What's that?" Libidia asked.  
  
"Drowsy. Loss of energy." Selenity said absently, continuing to stare at Endymion. "When you're attacked by a shadow youma, the LEAST you could do is yell!"  
  
Endymion grew red in anger. "Excuse me, but I had no idea! I don't even know what a shadow youma is!!" He spat at Selenity.  
  
"A passive spirit." Princess Michiru said quietly. "It steals along and bides its time till it finds a worthy victim to drain of energy."  
  
"That doesn't sound very nice." Libidia said, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.  
  
Everyone eyed her for a moment before choosing to ignore the comment.  
  
"In other words, you feel one, kill it then, before it sucks too much energy." Princess Makoto said bluntly.  
  
Princess Setsuna closed her eyes. "This is the third one we've had in a week, Selenity. Not good."  
  
"More and more of them have been appearing over the past few weeks." Minako explained to Endymion, face unusually grim. "At first we'd only see one every two weeks. Now we see them every two days"  
  
"Have they killed anyone yet?" Endymion asked.  
  
There was silence a moment.  
  
"No." Selenity said shortly. "Not really."  
  
Endymion got the feeling she was hiding something. "What's 'not really'?"  
  
Another long pause.  
  
Selenity bit her lip, then stood up straight. "Follow me." She ordered quietly.  
  
There was a noise of dissension. Rei put out her arm to stop Selenity. "Usagi." She murmured, just loud enough for Endymion to hear. "Are you sure? I mean, I know what its done to you-"  
  
"I'm sure." She said shortly, brushing the Mars Princess aside. "Libidia, Endymion, now."  
  
Endymion fell into step beside Selenity as she led the way down out of the room, down the main hall, into a side corridor, and then down a long flight of stairs.  
  
The room where they came out was dark, and damp. Endymion squinted vainly through the darkness while Libidia hung on to his arm, uttering small squeaks.  
  
Selenity pointed into the darkness. "Go in, but don't go too far."  
  
Endymion glanced at her. In the darkness, her eyes and hair seemed to glow.  
  
"Go."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Endymion stepped forward out of the doorway. Libidia started to strangle his arm, whimpering slightly.  
  
"Stop." Selenity said suddenly behind him.  
  
"Why?" He asked curiously.  
  
Something in the darkness leapt forward with a screeching of chains. Endymion yelled and fell backwards.  
  
A light flickered on overhead. Selenity stood beside him, looking down at him. "Are you all right?" She asked, reaching down to help pull him up.  
  
Endymion yanked her hand harder than she expected, causing her to fall down on top of him.  
  
For a moment, neither of them breathed. Just stared at each other from the little distance between them.  
  
Selenity quickly scrambled up and brushed herself off, face burning. Endymion climbed unsteadily to his feet. "What the heck was that?"  
  
Selenity looked back at the remaining shadows where the thing that had charged Endymion hid. "It's one of the great tragedies of our war against Metallia, and one of the reasons we fight so hard."  
  
There was the slightest clanking of chains, then a figure moved from the shadows to crouch in the light.  
  
Endymion let out a small gasp. The creature that was crouched, muttering to itself in front of him was hideous! Pale and scrawny, its bones stood out at strange angles. Skin bulged out in odd spots and then barely covered bone in others. Matted, filthy hair clung to the sides of its head. It's nose was skeletal-like, and its teeth were a muddy brown. There were nothing but empty sockets for eyes.  
  
"What IS it?" Endymion asked in horror.  
  
Selenity sighed. "It was once a human. That's what happens to you if you stay too long in the grip of a youma. They suck away all your humanity and feelings and leave you a shell. Little more than an animal."  
  
Endymion stared into the black eye sockets. "Who was this? A moon-ling?"  
  
"Actually, he was from Venus." Selenity said, moving up the stairs.  
  
Endymion caught up to her. "You knew him?"  
  
Selenity turned around and stared at him. "He was my fiancée."  
  
A moan from the bottom of the stairs startled Endymion. He looked down to se Libidia's crumpled, forgotten form lying fainted on the floor. 


End file.
